


When Mama Isn't Home

by therealmnemo



Series: GlowDads Prompt Collection [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Kid Fic, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: Genesis is taking a long trip to visit Kirkwall and Lothering with Bethany. As she's getting ready to leave, she witnesses an adorable sleeping arrangement.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When They Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314962) by [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo). 



> Repost for Series! Opening set-up ficlet for the drabble collection. This is the only one with Genesis in it, the rest are all focused on Fenris and Anders being dads.

Genesis let her pack slide to the ground to grin at the cuddle pile on the bed. Fenris was curled up around Caleb, nose buried in his dark curls. Braeden was splayed out sideways with his feet pushing into Anders’ back, who was now teetering on the edge.

They sure grow up fast.

This was the first year Bethany was allowed an extended trip from Amaranthine. Genesis would meet her in Kirkwall to check in on Varric and Aveline and visit their mother’s grave. Afterwards, the first time since fleeing years ago, they were going to travel to Lothering to visit their father’s resting place.

She had already given a kiss to a half-asleep Lisel, she just needed to let Fenris and Anders know that she was leaving. She reached down to tug on the big toes of each.

One green eye opened immediately to eye Genesis while Anders groaned into his pillow and rolled in the wrong direction.

Genesis stifled a laugh and Fenris’ face cracked into a smile while Anders’ face and arms appeared back on the bed, eyes barely open.

Once the kids were older, she knew they would all make this trip together. For now she was leaving all three in the capable hands of their fathers. Even though Fenris watched Lisel for months before, she was just learning how to walk. Now it would be a whole month without her and with the twins just shy of five, Genesis worried slightly about leaving the brood by themselves. At least this time they knew she was leaving, both men were prepared.

Genesis blew a kiss to Fenris before shouldering her pack once more. Anders, now vertical after his fall, followed her out the front door to give her a kiss and watch her head off down the road.


End file.
